reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Lola Narcisse
Lady Lola is a main female character of Reign. She is the ex-best friend of Mary Stuart and is one of Mary's Ladies-in-waiting, along with Greer, Kenna, and Aylee as well the mother of Francis's illegitimate child and Lord Julien's ex-wife. She is portrayed by the English actress Anna Popplewell. Early Life Born and raised in Scotland, until with her best friends, traveled to France to accompany her best friend; Mary. It is know that she had two brothers who died of scarlet fever. Season One Season Two Personality Lola can be a bit outspoken. She is romantic, but not weak. She wants to be Mary's friend, but she also doesn't want to get hurt which may make her do some bad things in the future. Overall, she is a normal girl. In Sacrifice, Catherine described her as being the strong one of the ladies-in-waiting. Physical Appearance Lola is a pretty girl who has long, dark curly hair that contrasts to her pale skin. Her eyes are light blue and her lips are full and she has a slim figure. "Lola read to me as the romantic, and I immediately thought of the iconic image of Ophelia in the water, surrounded by flowers. She became our romantic type and kind of the heroine. And that kind of turned into having a 1920s vibe to her, and I think a lot of those silhouettes look so beautiful on Anna. So we kept her in a lot of plums 'and burgundies and pinks and lavenders, and keeping her feminine but also strong at the same time, because her character speaks out and is ''opinionated." Meredith Markworth-Pollack about Lola.'' From Higher Ground, you can see her pregnant stomach, which lasts until the end of the season. Relationships Remy Julian was intended for Greer, but that was ruined when she got caught kissing Leith. Lola and Julien officially got engaged in Liege Lord. Julien is very protective of her and even shares his past life about how his past wives had died during childbirth and he doesn't want children. Lola trusts Julien by telling him that she is pregnant and he comes accepts to that and stay by her side. It is later revealed that Lord Julien is dead and Remy is pretending to be him. (See Lola and Lord Julien) Mary Lola usually struggles of her friendship with Mary because of what she feels for her as a friend and what she feels for her as a queen and sometimes that friendship and that duty are in conflict with each other. As of now the relationship between Mary and Lola is damaged due to Mary finding out that Lola betrayed her by sleeping with Francis and is pregnant with his child. Mary feels threaten that Lola will ruin her marriage with her husband. Though Mary helped Lola find a husband so that "he" will be the father. Honestly Mary no longer trusts Lola and can't forgive her. (See Mary and Lola) Other Relationships *Colin: Former Boyfriend. (See Lola and Colin) *Aylee: Close Friend. (See Lola and Aylee) *Kenna: Close Friend. (See Lola and Kenna) *Greer: Close Friend. (See Lola and Greer) Appearances Name *'Lola' is a feminine given name of Spanish origin, it is a diminutive of Dolores. It means "lady of sorrows". Trivia *Her first love interest was Colin. *In Sacrifice, Catherine named her 'the strong one' of Mary's Ladies. *The Reign writers teased that 'there's lots ahead coming for Lola'. *Lola lost her virginity to Colin. *She is now pregnant of Francis' child. *Historically, Mary's four Ladies-In-Waiting were all named "Mary". **Mary Fleming. **Mary Seton. **Mary Beaton. **Mary Livingston. *She's the only woman, besides Mary, to appear in the opening sequence. Gallery Category:Main Character Category:Character Category:Season One Category:Female Category:Scottish Category:Ladies in Waiting